OS - C'est toi que j'aime
by Emnyan
Summary: Quand Kageyama et Hinata se dispute mais que l'amour rétablie les choses.


Hinata bondit de son lit comme à son habitude, tout excité à l'idée de rejoindre ses camarades pour un énième entraînement. Il se prépara alors en vitesse, prit quand même le temps de bien manger pour ne pas manquer d'énergie et prit place sur son vélo.

Arrivé à Karasuno le rouquin remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kageyama n'était pas là, encore une fois. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'était plus venu et cet idiot ne donnait aucune nouvelle à l'équipe, celle-ci d'ailleurs s'inquiétait à propos de lui.

Avant qu'il ne vienne plus lui et Hinata avait eu une dispute, le plus petit était perdu dans ses pensées pendant pratiquement tout l'entraînement. Cela arrivait à tout le monde or ça n'a pas plu au passeur qui s'était donc énervé contre son coéquipier, malheureusement il avait fini par dire des choses qui avaient beaucoup blessé Hinata.

_"Tu ne t'amélioreras jamais si tu continues de rêvasser ! Bien qu'en ce moment je me demandes si tu fais vraiment des efforts. Baka."_

Kageyama savait. Il savait qu'Hinata faisait de son mieux, c'était même, pour lui, celui qui faisait le plus d'efforts pour réussir. Il lui avait dit cela sur le coup de l'énervement car, il l'avait entendu, sa conversation avec Sugawara le midi où le roux disait être amoureux de quelqu'un. Il ne savait pour quoi mais il eût un pincement au cœur à ce moment précis et écrasa sa brique de lait. Donc il lui avait dit tout cela pour le réveiller et même s'il ne voulait pas être méchant il l'a été. C'est pour cela qu'il évitait de retourner au club depuis trois jours, il évitait les membres du groupe du mieux qu'il le pouvait et surtout il ne voulait pas croiser Hinata.

Mais ces trois jours ont été trois jours d'intense réflexion pour Kageyama, il ne pouvait plus mentir. Il était tombé amoureux d'Hinata et il avait été jaloux. Il devait donc s'en éloigner pour ne pas lui faire du mal une fois de plus. Et puis il était déjà amoureux, mais de qui il ne le savait pas. Yachi ? Probablement, ils étaient assez proches tous les deux. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Kageyama, le volley lui manquait, le club aussi.

La matinée fût longue pour Kageyama, entre les cours où il ne comprenait absolument rien et le visage attristé d'Hinata lui revenant sans cesse en tête il ne s'en sortait pas mentalement. Quand il fût l'heure du midi un camarade était venu le prévenir que quelqu'un l'attendait pour lui parler.

"Sugawara-san ?

\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi idiot. Quand vas-tu revenir ?

\- Je ne peux pas revenir."

Sugawara lui asséna une petit claque sur l'arrière du crâne en espérant réveiller cette andouille.

"Je sais, enfin... Nous savons que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu lui as dit.

\- Et lui ?

\- Ça l'a attristé certes. Mais il sait au fond que tu n'es pas méchant malgré ton sale caractère."

Kageyama tiqua à cette remarque. Oui il avait un sale caractère mais il n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Mais bon, il s'agissait de Sugawara après tout.

"Donc ce soir tu me feras le plaisir de revenir."

Puis il repartit sans laisser le temps au brun de répliquer. Sugawara avait compris lui, il savait que Kageyama allait toujours chercher sa brique de lait à la même heure donc quand la dispute avait éclaté il avait fait le lien entre les sentiments que Kageyama portait envers Hinata, car oui tout le monde avait remarqué qu'ils étaient attirés l'un l'autre sauf eux deux évidemment, et ce que lui avait dit Hinata et à quelle heure. Donc bien que le roux n'est pas dit clairement qu'il s'agissait de Kageyama il le savait.

L'heure de l'entraînement du soir était venue, Kageyama aussi était présent. Daichi le réprimanda et le brun s'excusa un millier de fois avant de pouvoir exercer sa passion. Or il avait oublié que lui aussi serait là tellement il essayait de ne plus y penser.

Ils se regardaient fixement, Hinata était content de le voir mais il appréhendait aussi. Quelles remarques allait-il se prendre aujourd'hui ? Non il ne devait pas penser à des choses négatives. Il détourna alors les yeux de son coéquipier.

"T'es en retard, Bakageyama.

\- T'as dit quoi baka ?!"

Finalement ils n'y pensaient déjà plus tous les deux, leur complicité étant plus forte que leur rancœur. Ils s'entraînaient sans s'arrêter. Ils s'entraidaient et s'encourageaient. Ils avaient même demandé à avoir les clés du gymnase pour s'entraîner un peu plus longtemps. Les passes s'enchaînaient, ainsi que les attaques.

Ils avaient fini par s'écrouler de fatigue, il se faisait tard. Il devait ranger et fermer le gymnase. Pendant qu'ils rangeaient aucun son ne sortait, aucun des deux ne souhaitaient briser le silence. Une fois la porte du gymnase verrouillée ils ne bougeaient plus, ils savaient qu'ils devaient s'expliquer.

"Je... Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire la dernière fois.

\- Ça fait toujours bizarre quand je t'entend t'excuser.

\- Oï !"

Hinata lâcha un petit rire, il aimait ce garçon malgré son caractère assez difficile.

"Enfin, je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas. Tu es pour moi celui qui se donne le plus fond ici et..."

Le brun n'osait continuer sa phrase, il ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

"Alors pourquoi ? Quelles sont les raisons qui t'ont fait dire ça ?

\- Je t'ai entendu, avec Suga-san, tu disais aimer quelqu'un et te voir penser à elle plutôt que t'entraîner sérieusement m'a un peu trop énervé.

\- Je vois... Disons que je réfléchissais à comment lui avouer mes sentiments après l'entraînement donc même si j'avoue que tu as été un idiot de dire des choses aussi méchantes j'aurais dû rester un peu plus concentré."

Le cœur du plus grand se serra, alors il lui avait avoué ? Qu'avait-elle répondu ?

"Tu lui as donc tout avoué ? C'est... C'est cool ! Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

\- Disons que je n'ai pas pu lui dire car je me suis disputée avec elle juste avant.

\- Oh je suis désolé."

Hinata regardait Kageyama, il se savait bête parfois mais alors là, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il finit alors par éclater de rire, Kageyama lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami se comportait ainsi.

"Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais aussi long à la détente !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles aussi crétin ?!

\- C'est... C'est toi que j'aime Bakageyama !"

Le roux lui avait sorti ça d'un coup et il était rouge tomate. Kageyama, lui, n'y croyait pas, doucement alors il s'approcha du plus petit avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Hinata l'entoura alors lui aussi de ses bras avant de relever la tête pour embrasser son nouveau petit-ami.

"Je t'aime Kageyama.

-Hmm...

\- Tu pourrais me le dire aussi idiot !

\- J't'aime aussi."

Ils finirent par se sourire mutuellement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était plus que temps pour eux de rentrer !

**Voilà voilà un petit os écrit par pure envie au milieu de la nuit après avoir reregardé des épisodes en attendant la prochaine saison ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu merci de votre lectures :***


End file.
